Banana Magic
by zerogravity912
Summary: The Williams family tell the James family that you may have different methods of living your life, and you may come up with different outcomes, but the feelings are always the same.
1. The Worst Thing Mom Has Ever Decided

"_David,_" Dad said impatiently. "You do not _drop _your suitcase on the floor. You place it down, gently. Like this." Dad then demonstrated with an annoyed sigh.

Now David James didn't understand how his dad could ever be so cross. David James was nineteen, and he was usually very enthusiastic about almost anything and he smiled most of the time. Lately, he's had quite a number of mood swings, after those events when he dropped the salad bowl, when he lost his dad's favorite cap, and when he forgot to pass by the general store to purchase some milk. _What perfect timing, _he thought. _As we're all about to go on vacation._

At least Mom was happy. "Hello, family! My goodness, I can't believe we're going to set foot on Yap in about forty-eight hours!" She hugged Dad tightly, and hugged David even more tightly. Chloe James, David's younger sister, followed after Mom with her petite pink roller bag. She smiled vaguely, and gave David one of those _I-didn't-even-know-about-Yap-until-Mom-told-us-and-now-we're-going-on-vacation-and-all-of-us-but-Mom-are-not-satisfied-because-we-can't-do-all-the-nothing-we-want-to-do _looks.

"Where _is _Yap, anyway, Mom?" David asked sleepily.

"It's a beautiful island in Micronesia, filled with mangrove forests and spectacular manta rays! I bet you'll _love _it," Mom answered. David rolled his eyes when Mom wasn't looking.

Chloe looked only a tad less tired than David looked. Her hair wasn't properly parted and straightened, and Chloe was the type of thirteen-year-old girl who wasted precious hours on grooming herself immaculately. Today she was too exhausted to care.

David tried his best not to make eye contact with Mom, because she'll rave even more about Yap, and not to make eye contact with Dad, because he'll probably snap at him for some reason. He glanced at Chloe from time to time, and they communicated through looks.

David played with the keys of his cell phone as he fell deep in thought. Chloe stared into space and Dad just leaned against the wall, almost falling asleep. Mom adjusted her sunhat on her head, propped up her sunglasses and bellowed, "To the cruise ship we shall go!" This startled all of them, even Mom, and they quickly grabbed their suitcases and duffles and headed for the car.

As they fixed all their bags in the trunk, David turned on his iPod Touch and placed his set of headphones on. Chloe turned on her own pink iPod Shuffle, put her earphones inside her ears and slouched in her chair. Mom was so enthusiastic that she could hardly sit still. Dad drove to the area where the cruise ship was docked, and they silently grabbed their bags and advanced toward the benches when they reached the destination.

David quickly fell in his seat, now extremely annoyed. Chloe sat down slowly to the bench next to him, and told him, "This is by far the worst thing that Mom has ever decided for us to do."

David's face softened as he heard that Chloe shared the same feeling with him. He turned to her and replied with, "Oh, no, Chloe. This _will be_ the worst thing that Mom has ever decided for us to do."


	2. The Prayer

Night fell. David climbed into his bed on the cruise. Chloe climbed into hers. David faced Chloe and said, "Goodness. What would Yap be like?"

Chloe shrugged. "Hideous, I bet."

David lay down on his back. "Maaaaaan, I never get to do all the nothing I want. I believe summer is made for that. For doing nothing. And I _never _get that. I should be able to freely choose what I want to do for today and for the following days. I should be able to create my own plans. I should be able to be carefree. Don't you believe the same thing, sis?"

When David turned to Chloe, Chloe was fast asleep. Or, she was faking.

David sighed and lay down on his back again. He felt the strong waves of the ocean taking him places and the winds blowing against his cheeks. He lay very still on his bed, and felt his eyes flutter. In a few minutes, he was asleep.

David woke up to Chloe's voice.

"_Mooooooooooom!_ I can't seem to find my clip," Chloe yelled.

David tossed and turned in his bed, trying to fall back asleep.

"I bet it's there somewhere," Mom hollered.

David pulled the blankets to his ears.

"No, it isn't! I can't find it! It was my best white clip!" Chloe demanded.

David shut his eyes tightly, silently wishing the two of them would shut up.

Just then, Mom grabbed his blanket and pulled it away. "Rise an' shine, Dave. Yap's only about a hundred miles away! You gotta get dressed, young man."

David then had no choice. After a good three minutes, he managed to walk across the room and put on a shirt and jeans. He slid his feet inside his slip-on shoes. After two cheese buns and a glass of orange juice for breakfast, David felt a sudden jerk. Chloe felt it too. So did the waiters and a few other passengers.

David was trembling. "M-m-mom, w-w-what was that?"

"What was what?"

There was another sudden jerk. This time, Mom and Dad felt it.

"The engine's messed up!" Dad yelled.

Just then, the operator of the cruise ship spoke through the intercom. "Good morning, passengers, we seem to be experiencing a few problems with the engine of the ship. To keep safe, stay away from breakables and huge pieces of furniture that may crush you flat. Thank you."

"That totally calmed me down," Chloe said sarcastically.

"I'm so calm I'm as still as the wind," David piped in.

Another jerk.

This time, the ship seemed to tilt. The tables and chairs slanted a bit, and everyone on this boat seemed to nod forward. The ship jerked again, and everything seemed to slide towards the left windows.

"Keep away from breakables," Chloe recalled.

The ship jerked again, and this time, the ship tilted really badly. A glass flew from across the room and broke a window. Several dishes followed after. Two or three passengers fell off.

"I'm scared," Chloe said, grasping on Dad's arm.

"We'll be safe," Dad said, knowing that they were not going to be at all safe.

Two more passengers fell off.

"Let's pray no one falls off," David suggested.

"Yes…let's!" Chloe said, horrified.

The James family all held hands.

"Father, we know that you'll keep us safe. Even if we fall off this cruise ship, we know you'll bring us to your kingdom." Dad started.

Three passengers fell off.

"If it's your will, Lord, all of us will survive in this trip. If it isn't, may our souls rest in peace." Chloe added.

Two passengers fell off.

"And I know that you will forever be a faithful God. Thank you." David said.

Four passengers fell off. By now, Dad, Mom, David and Chloe were all lying down.

"Father Almighty, I-"

Mom was cut off. The reason for this was because she fell off the boat.


End file.
